


Open Wounds

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Michael and Gabriel make an appearance. Cas is beyond excited, but still needs some important questions answered.





	

"So you dreamed all this stuff up last night?" Dean asked.

"Yes, memories." Cas mumbled. He was pressed firmly against Deans chest, Deans arms around his frame where he sat in his lap.

"And your dad, he hasn't called you, or written you." Dean said quietly. Cas sighed, more choked out. He pushed his face more into Deans shirt and sniffled.

"What if he's hurt?"

"No, Cas, I'm sure he's fine. We'll ask Michael when he gets here if he has your dads phone number." Dean said. Cas shook his head.

"Father didn't like phones. Or noise. He's like me." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Then we'll write him a letter-"

"No! She'll see the address!" Cas shouted. Dean shushed him by running fingers through his hair.

"We'll think of something." Dean promised. Cas nodded.

"Ok. Something. Want dad back."

* * *

"Dean! Dean- door! Door! Door!" Cas yelled. He paced and took heavy breaths, and Dean rushed over.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy now. Don't work yourself up. Deep breaths." Dean said quietly. He reached out, and Cas let him touch his shoulder, soothing him a bit.

"Come in!" Dean called. Cas grabbed Dean suddenly, but Dean didn't push him out of the hug.

Michael stepped into the house without saying a word. Cas tapped his feet as the footsteps got close, and Dean, despite the good words about Michael, put an arm around Cas protectively.

"Excite! Can't- can't breathe!" Cas panted against Deans shirt. Michael reached out and touched his arm.

"Cas?"

"Michael!" Cas yelled, turning around. He grabbed him in a hug, and Michael grunted from the force.

"Hey, there's my favorite brother." Michael said. Dean reluctantly didn't say anything, as Cas started to cry. He was too overjoyed to do anything more then stomp his feet and hold Michael close to him.

Gabriel stood back, smiling and watching the display. He stepped over towards Dean, and completely unlike himself, reached out to shake Deans hand with his one free hand. The other held grocery bags. Dean shook awkwardly, but Gabriel stayed cheerful.

"I did about the same thing, when he walked in my door." Gabriel laughed. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Mike!" Cas yelled. He stomped his feet again, and Michael laughed.

"You're still a little tapper aren't you? You signed up for tap dance yet?" Michael asked.

"Ballet! Learned." Cas yelled, stepping back to flap his hands.

"Oh, even better!" Michael said enthusiastically. Cas giggled and stepped back to pace, then stopped in his tracks.

"I- I need to use the bathroom!" He said quickly, darting off. They all laughed, even Dean finding it amusing.

"He's still got a dogs bladder, I swear." Gabriel chuckled.

"Ah- hi, I'm Michael. The oldest brother in the set." Michael said, reaching out to shake hands. Dean did so, his grip firm, and Michael seemed to understand his authority.

"Listen, I know Cas is in a tough place. Gabriel has told me what he's been up to lately. I know, bare minimum, touch, topics of conversation, I understand. I wouldn't want him hurt." Michael said. Dean nodded begrudgingly.

"I know you don't want to mess him up, it's just... I don't know, I get worried. I'm sorry if I come off as... Standoffish." Dean said.

"But you're always-"

"Gabriel!" Dean and Michael said at once. Gabriel put his hands up in surrender.

As Cas walked out of the bathroom, there was silence again, and Michael held out his arms. Cas covered his mouth and ran in place, too excited to stand it.

"I'm all here. See? Baghdad couldn't take me out of the game." Michael said.

Dean noticed the pain in his voice, and the change in Gabriel's face, but Cas didn't seem to. He ran up and hugged Michael again, this time not letting go. Dean felt the jealousy swirling in his chest, but pushed it away.

"Hey, we brought his favorite movies. If you think that's a good idea, maybe while we cook dinner?" Gabriel suggested.

"We?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd help. I you said you were making a lasagna, so I thought I'd make some homemade rolls and some salad to go with. If that's ok." Gabriel said quickly. Dean almost choked on his own spit.

"Why are you so well behaved?" Dean blurted out. Michael laughed.

"Because big brother is still in charge. Now which one Cas, Toy Story or Lilo and Stitch?" Michael asked, his voice turning soft. Cas tapped his feet but didn't answer.

"Cas, are you alright? Take a big breath." Dean said. Michael stepped back, but Cas stayed where he was. His face was contorted.

"Cas, it's ok, breathe. He's overwhelmed, no films right now." Dean said. He stepped forward and held out his arm, and Cas stepped into his embrace.

"Happy! Too happy!" Cas yelled.

"Why? What do you feel like?" Dean asked.

"Stomach, excited. Don't like it." Cas said.

"Ok, alright, what do you want to do?" Dean asked. Cas erupted. He started running in place and grabbed his shirt, flapping it around.

"Ok, ok, Cas, calm down sweetheart. Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Dean said quickly. Cas stepped away from him. He walked to Michael and put his head on Michaels arm.

"Cas, are you sure this isn't too much?" Dean asked. Cas hummed and composed himself. He continued to tap his feet but managed to straighten his neck enough to nod.

"Ok... Alright, well, make yourself at home Michael. I guess Gabriel and I are making dinner." Dean said. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, while Dean rolled his eyes. Cas whined.

* * *

By the time dinner was put together, Cas had calmed down enough to sit pressed against Michael on the couch. He was whispering to Cas, and Cas was nodding along.

"Alright, dinner time." Dean called. Cas sat up but didn't stand. He waited until Michael stood up, then stayed glued to his side as they went to wash their hands.

"Is this normal? Cas is usually very independent." Dean said quietly.

"He'll be fine. He probably just wants to make sure Mike is ok. He can always tell when something is wrong." Gabriel said.

"What is wrong?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you that man, that's for him to talk about." Gabriel said, holding up flour covered hands.

"Fair enough. Go wash up." Dean said. Gabriel dipped his head and walked to the bathroom as Cas and Michael walked out. Dean went to the kitchen sink to wash his own hands.

"So, what's on the table?" Michael asked.

"Lasagna, rolls, and fresh salad." Dean said proudly.

"Great, I'm starving. Cas, aren't you hungry?" Michael said. Cas nodded, but didn't speak. As Dean dried his hands, Cas made a shushing motion with his finger to his lips.

"Us or you?" Dean asked. Cas put a hand to his chest.

"Ok, that's alright. Can we talk?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

"Alright, Cas is going to have his quiet time, but we can get to know each other, Michael. Plates are on the table, help yourself."

Michael did just that, taking a huge serving of lasagna, two rolls, and salad, then picking up the ranch dressing and drowning all of it. Dean wrinkled his eyebrows, but Gabriel snorted.

"You used to hate ranch."

"Yeah? Don't remember." Michael shrugged. Cas looked away in disgust.

* * *

"Really? Mechanics is what I'm in for, and Cas wants to major in Religious studies, not nearly as impressive as your military school." Dean chuckled.

"Well, it isn't fun, that's for sure. If I could go back, man, I'd love to learn about cars." Michael said. It got quiet for a moment before Michael lifted his long sleeve shirt.

"Holy shit." Dean mumbled. Cas' eyes widened and he whined. Dean reached out and took his hand.

"Bomber. Took most of the skin off my side and leg, lucky it didn't hit my face, but it got pretty far up. Started up my neck and goes to my feet. Goes up my arm. Just a burn from the fire. They sent me home after that. Got a medal of honor for jumping in front of a kid, but the kid got burned anyway. I hate that badge." Michael said quietly. Dean swallowed nervously, and Gabriel set his jaw in a hard line.

"Michael, Cas is watching."

"I already showed him."

"Well he's seen enough! Put it down!" Gabriel snarled, reaching over and yanking Michaels shirt down. Cas was tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think about-"

"Fine!" Cas said quickly, but his hands had started flapping. Dean felt the anger flaring up, but decided to tend to Cas first.

"Cas, sweetheart-"

"H-He's hurt!" Cas said.

"Yes, he is, but you already knew about that." Dean said.

"Only saw little. Too much!" Cas said.

"How do you think I feel? How do you think it felt? It isn't on you, so quit crying!" Michael said bitterly. Cas looked horrified. His jaw hung open and tears fell down his face.

"You son of a bitch-" Dean started, but Gabriel grabbed Michaels arm first.

"Dean, tonight has been great, but Michael is still adjusting to life back home. It's time for us to go. Thank you for your hospitality." Gabriel said, pulling Michael out of his chair.

"I'm sorry- no- I'm sorry, I overreacted, Gabriel stop-"

"It's time for Cas and me to head to bed anyway. We'll clean up, you guys should hit the road." Dean said sternly.

"Yeah, we'll... We'll come by again tomorrow?" Gabriel said quietly. It was a question, and Dean took a moment to decide.

"Yeah, ok. Tomorrow. Come around one o' clock. You guys should eat before you come." Dean said. Gabriel nodded and dragged Michael to the door.

"Tomorrow?" Cas asked, wiping his face of tears. He latched onto Deans arm, and Dean let him hold on tight.

"Yes, they'll come back tomorrow." Dean told him. He looked at Michael angrily as they walked out the door. Cas looked scared.

* * *

"Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean startled awake, sitting up in bed. Cas was shaking, and plastered to his side. His face was stained with tears.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Dream! Bad dream!"

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Fire!"

"There's a fire?!"

"Dream..." Cas said quietly.

"Fire in your dream... Like Michael talked about?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. Dean growled.

"Michael shouldn't have given details like that. Fire isn't going to hurt you. It'll be ok." Dean said. Cas pressed tighter to his side.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Hello Michael, Gabriel. Cas is taking a nap, so it's a good time to tell you that if you pull another stunt like last night I'll beat you to a pulp, understood?" Dean growled. Michael took up a military stance, standing straight.

"Understood. I apologize for yesterday, I've been having issues with anger since I got back. Along with anxiety. That's why I'm here, to get counseling. Gabriel insisted I tell you, it sort of... Happens at any time." Michael explained.

"Well, so does Cas' anxiety. I'm fine with that man, I am, but you will not hurt Cas, no one will on my watch." Dean said. 

"Michael?"

Everyone turned to see Cas standing in the bedroom doorway. He rubbed at his eyes and then tugged the edges of his shirt nervously.

"Dean." Cas whined. Dean left them at the door and went to Cas, letting him hug him.

"Cas? I-I'm sorry about last night." Michael said. Cas whined nervously and flapped his hand a little.

"Don't yell again." Cas said quietly.

"I won't." Michael said. Cas nodded and carefully walked towards Michael. When he extended his arms, Cas pushed forward and hugged him. He pulled back quickly, but Michael knew he was forgiven.

"Can we watch a movie now?" Cas asked.

"I did bring them." Gabriel spoke up. Dean nodded the go ahead, and Cas smiled.

"Toy story." He grinned.

* * *

"So, Cas and I have been meaning to ask you guys something." Dean spoke up. Gabriel turned off the end credits and Cas took off his lawnmower earmuffs.

"Cas, go ahead." Dean said. Cas looked at Michael where he was buried in his side, and looked to Gabriel on the floor.

"Is father alright?"

Both of them froze up, and neither spoke for a moment. Dean gave them a stern look. It was Gabriel who spoke first.

"We didn't want to tell you. We thought it would upset you." He started.

"What would?" Cas asked.

"Dad is fine, Cas, really." Michael said.

"Fine?"

"Look, I just don't want to upset you kiddo." Gabriel said, but Cas was determined.

"Where's dad?!" He fussed. Gabriel sighed.

"Dad is in a cabin, in the woods, up in North Carolina. He's writing under a different name now." Gabriel said. Cas thought for a moment, then spoke up again.

"Mother?"

"They finally divorced. She took the house and everything in it, but Dad got the car and his share of their money. He sold the car to get one that better fit him, and used the savings to buy a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's nice and quiet. He likes it there. Plus, he's still got plenty of money saved. He doesn't have to work on anything but his writing." Michael explained.

"Wanna see him." Cas said.

"Maybe we can one day." Dean spoke up.

"We'll invite him for Christmas, or something."

"Ok. That's good. Mother isn't... Hurting him?" Cas asked.

"Not anymore." Michael said. Cas nodded.

"Thank you. Can we watch Lilo and Stitch now?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled and picked up the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, I have no knowledge of the military.


End file.
